Drinking Games
by Bobio27
Summary: Korra gets challenged to a drinking contest with Bolin, and Mako has to deal with the consequences. Makorra fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Avatar's Challenge**

* * *

Mako tightened his red scarf around his neck and stepped out into the crisp night air. Sauntering down the street with his hands in his coat pockets, he couldn't help but smile. The young firebender was in an uncharacteristically good mood this evening. The Fire Ferrets had won yet another match, bringing them one step closer to the championship. The night was young, and he was considering having a few drinks to celebrate. Bolin had left for the local bar an hour ago; Korra said that she had to get back to Air Temple Island. Mako mulled over his options for a moment, and decided to meet up with his younger brother. And hey, maybe something exciting would go down. He would never forgive the Spirits if he missed another one of Bolin's fan-girls get drunk.

* * *

Mako pushed opened the heavy wooden door to the pub, nodding his head to a trio of regulars he knew that were just leaving. All three were laughing rather boisterously. Mako raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, and one of the men took notice.

"Bolin challenged some dame to a drinking contest! She was winning too… until the eighth shot!" The men burst into a fresh bout of laughter and stumbled outside. Mako turned his attention to the sounds emanating from the bar. Patrons were chanting and yelling. Something was definitely up. With his curiosity piqued, he rounded the corner. What he saw next stopped him in his tracks. Mako had expected to see his brother sitting at the table, glass raised, guzzling down a fresh drink. He did not, however, expect see the avatar, sitting across from him, slam down an empty glass, clearly plastered.

Mako's first reaction was one of confusion. Why did Korra lie to him? Why wasn't she on the island? If Tenzin knew what was going on, he would—well, Mako didn't want to even consider the possibilities at that moment. To make matters worse, Korra didn't seem to be doing so hot. She was half-slumped over the table, and her movements were jerky. Bolin grinned at her and murmured something unintelligible. Korra's brow furrowed, and she shot her hand out, grasping for another round. Mako groaned audibly. He was going to have to deal with this mess.

* * *

Korra wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and glared at Bolin. The intense look was interrupted, though, when she accidentally let out a barely audible hiccup. Bolin leaned back in his chair, his shoulders shaking with laughter. The crowd jeered, much to the ire of the girl. Not one to be mocked, Korra issued her ultimatum.

"Had enough, Bolin? Ish okay, if you want to quit now. I think we know who won thish—"

"I think that's enough, Korra."

Bolin's head snapped up at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Oh! Uh, hey, bro! Here to join the party?"

Mako just shot him a look of contempt. Bolin smiled sheepishly.

Korra's eyes lit up, and she turned her head around.

"Heeeey, Ma-_hic-_ko!"

"Korra, we need to go now. Tenzin's going to be worried sick about you."

Korra stared at Mako for a moment, the gears in her head churning.

"Tenzin shmenzin," she said finally, shaking her head. "Let him stew in his own juices for a-_hic_-while! I deserve to have some fun." She tried to slam her fist down on the table to accentuate her point, but ended up hitting an empty cup, sending it skittering across the room.

Mako stared down at the inebriated girl in disbelief. Of all the headstrong, stubborn, absolute trouble-making girls he knew, Korra outshined them all. He held his hand out to her.

"I'm not asking you, Korra. I'm telling you. Let's go."

Korra pursed her lips and started up at the boy, trying to out-stubborn him. They both held for a few heartbeats, until Korra deflated. She dropped her head down, and spoke.

"Oh, alright, party pooper."

She slapped his hand away.

"But I don't need your help. I can handle myself."

Mako rolled his eyes and took a step back. He swept his arms out in front of him and did a little mock bow.

"Fine, avatar. I'm ready when you are."

He instantly regretted his words. His thinly veiled challenge provoked Korra into standing upright very quickly. Her look of triumph was quickly replaced by one of confusion.

Korra began to wobble and teeter. Bolin spoke up.

"Um, bro? Maybe you should help—"

Korra decided just then to tip forwards, dangerously close to a barstool. Mako lunged forward, gracefully catching her before she slammed into the hardwood floor.

"—her."

Mako pulled Korra to his hip, looping her arm over his neck. All the while, he glared at his brother.

"You did this, didn't you?"

Bolin threw his palms up in protest.

"Hey hey! She was heading back to the temple and I invited her to the bar for a quick drink. I didn't _do_ anything."

Mako jerked his head at Korra, lacking any free hands to indicate her otherwise.

"Does this look like a 'quick drink' to you?"

Bolin grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, yeah, well, we may have challenged each other to a drinking contest."

Mako was at a loss for words. How could his brother be so thick skulled sometimes? And how could Korra, be so… so childish? She just couldn't let go of a challenge, no matter how insignificant. Did she really expect to win at a drinking game against a man who had a 100-pound advantage?

Korra raised her free arm and pointed it at Bolin, slurring her speech.

"And I would have won if Mako hadn't come here an ruined all the fu—fun."

Mako grimaced.

"Just how much did you drink anyway?

Korra shrugged, pouting her lips. "Two, or nine. I don't really remember."

Mako shot Bolin one last look.

"We're going back to the attic. This conversation is not over."

Mako attempted to leave dramatically, but the drunken female glued to his side ruined his exit. With a grunt, he half pulled, half dragged her out on the street with him.

The two teens stumbled down the sidewalk in silence.

Korra turned to Mako. "We were jush having a little fun, ish all."

Mako didn't speak.

Korra glared at him.

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk. Then don't. See if I care."

They trudged on to the probending arena.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mako arrived at the top of the stairs, exhausted from literally pulling Korra's weight. He unlocked the door, and carefully pushed it open with his foot.

"Jeez, Korra, help me out here a little."

She mumbled some unintelligible apology.

He hopped over to the ratty couch, and unceremoniously flung Korra onto it.

She landed with a soft, "Oof."

Mako rubbed his eyes, not sure of what to do. A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he groaned again. He had to call Tenzin.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The After Party**

* * *

Mako couldn't help but apprehensively twiddle his fingers as he entered Tenzin's number into the rotary phone. Korra called out form behind him in a singsong voice.

"Maaako, come over here and shnuggle with me!"

Mako was about to scold Korra for being so… drunk… when the line went through.

"This is Tamorra, of the White Lotus guard. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Hi, uh, I'm Mako. Could I speak to Tenzin please?"

"Councilman Tenzin is busy right now, can I give him a message?"

"Uh sure. Just tell him that Korra is with me. I want to make sure he's not worrying."

There was a moment of silence. The voice returned, with a much more frantic tone.

"Councilman Tenzin will be right with you."

Another moment of silence. Mako turned to look at Korra, who seemed to by trying to get out of the couch. She made it half way out, wobbled, and fell back down into it. Mako had to stifle a laugh. He mentally scolded himself. He was still mad at her.

"Tenzin here. Mako, is Korra alright?" The airbender's stern demeanor was just as apparent through the telephone.

"Yes sir. Korra is safe, but well… sir, she's a little ham—intoxicated. I helped her to the arena; she's wrestling with a couch at the moment. Do you want to come pick her up?"

Mako heard a long sigh, and he could picture Tenzin rubbing his temples on the other end of the line.

"Well, there's no sense in trying to move her right now. I've just tucked the children into bed and I don't want to wake them back up. Is it okay if she spends the night at the arena?"

Mako didn't hesitate. "Yes sir."

"I'll stop by in the morning to check on her. I trust you'll keep her safe for the time being?"

"Of course, sir."

Tenzin's voice sounded especially strained.

"Goodnight, Mako."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Oh, and Mako?

"Sir?"

"Enough with the 'sir' moniker. I've already got my kids to remind me how old I am."

"Yes, uh, Tenzin."

Mako hung up the line and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. Tenzin just entrusted him with the Avatar's safety, who was drunk. This was some sort of test. It had to be. Mako never got the impression that Tenzin liked him too much. Why did he leave Korra with him? Could this night get any stranger?

"Sneak attack!"

Korra slammed into Mako's back, knocking him off balance. Both benders fell down, a tangle of limbs. Korra clumsily rolled on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

The avatar giggled hysterically. "I'm showing the world that the mighty Mako can be conquered."

Mako didn't speak for a moment. He was too distracted by Korra's warmth, flowing into him at different contact points. He shook his head back and forth rapidly to clear his thoughts and to get the loose strands of her hair out of his face. He placed a foot squarely on Korra's surprisingly hard stomach and pushed. Korra resisted, until she laughed so hard that she let go of Mako's arms. She flipped onto her back, a big grin plastered on her face and an expectant twinkle in her eye.

"Ah, here is the warrior Mako we know and love."

Rather than take the bait, Mako stood up and brushed himself off. Korra dropped her head back down to stare up at the ceiling.

"Aw come one! Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

She grabbed a stray pillow and threw it at his head, or, at least tried to. The fluffy missile sailed past Mako and crashed into a table, sending loose bits of junk flying everywhere.

She continued, "I mean, I'm the freakin' Avatar! I'm supposed to be the serious one. I try to have fun and Tenzin hates me for it. _You_ hate me for it!"

Mako winced and walked over to Korra. He stared into her light blue eyes, which had started to water. How could he tell her how he felt about her? How he couldn't ever talk to her because he felt that his words were unworthy. He managed a weak smile and pulled her to her feet. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. His adams apple bobbed nervously. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But, he would never forgive himself if he did it while she was like this.

Instead, he spoke. "I do not hate you, Tenzin doesn't either and you know that."

He was disgusted with how robotic his words were around her.

"Then why do you ignore me?"

"I—I have trouble expressing myself."

Korra laughed bitterly, her sweet voice echoing through his head. She caught Mako off guard with a hug. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He mentally slapped himself. Bolin was always better with this stuff. His arms hovered for a moment before eventually deciding on the small of her back. Her heat radiated to his palms.

Korra sniffed, and wiped her tears into Mako's jacket. "You smell good. Like leaves."

"Oh well, you smell like booze."

_Damn it_, why did he have to go and say things like that?"

The failed compliment left her unperturbed, though. She left the embrace, back pedaling to the sofa. Korra unceremoniously crashed down onto the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

"Come here Mako. Come sit with me."

Mako looked at his feet. "I'm not sure that—"

"Come sit here or I'll start throwing things again."

Mako chewed his lip in thought. If he sat with her, at least she'd be firmly planted somewhere. He was seriously worried that she'd fall and smack her head on something.

He sighed, and shambled over to her. "You're really drunk, you know that?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Thanksh for the heads up."

Mako eased himself into the chair slowly, making sure to keep a foot of distance between himself and the Avatar. His efforts were in vain however, as the moment he settled in Korra swung her legs away from him and rested her head on his arm and shoulder, sighing contently.

"That's better."

As relaxed as she was, Mako was the exact opposite. All of his muscles were tensed, as if he was getting ready to pounce on something. He took several deep breaths, trying not to think about the very pretty, very vulnerable water tribe girl in his lap. Wait, who was he kidding? Korra was any thing but vulnerable. He chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" Korra squinted her eyes at Mako in suspicion.

"Wha—oh, uh, nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Mako, tell me, or I swear to Spirits I'll flip you off of this couch."

"_That's_ exactly what I'm laughing at!"

Korra's blank face was a combined result of alcohol and confusion. She shrugged and buried her head into Mako's jacket.

For a while, the only sound emanating from the attic was the soft, slow, in-and-out breathing of the two teenagers.

Korra broke the silence. "Tenzin doesn't hate you, you know."

Mako tried to play it off. "What? I never said anything."

"I know. But you think it. He doesn't, I swear. I think he likes you, actually. I talk to him about you all the time and he seems genuinely interested in you."

Mako couldn't resist. He grinned and looked down at Korra. "You talk about me all the time?"

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but her current state barred her from any witty retorts. She resorted to a classic.

"Oh, shutup."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Party Crashers**

* * *

Mako awoke to the sound of a quiet snore. He scrunched his face up, trying to get his bearings. Observing the bright rays of slanted sunlight spilling through the skylight, Mako could tell it was early morning. Why was he so stiff though? What was he doing on the couch? And what was squeezing him so tightly?

Mako's eyes widened when he looked down and realized what was firmly attached to his midsection. Korra's face was squashed against his ribcage, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her mouth was agape, with an impressive puddle of drool next to it. Not sure of what to do, Mako just sat and stared at the Avatar's face. He did not understand how she looked so cute, no matter what she did. The spittle soaked into his jacket should have disgusted him, but he only found it endearing. A loose strand of hair dangled in front of her face. Mako squinted at it in annoyance. It was ruining an otherwise perfect image.

A fist slammed on the door. Mako would have launched himself into the ceiling, had it not been for the girl glued to his body.

_Oh crap_, he thought to himself. _If Bolin finds me like this I'll never hear the end of it!_

Mako inched his way to the edge of the couch and tried to extricate himself from Korra's grasp.

Another series of knocks rang out.

"Just a minute!"

Korra had a vice-like grip on Mako, much to his dismay.

"Damn, it Korra!" he whispered. "I'm trying to safe _both_ our reputations!"

With a grunt, he pried her arms apart perhaps a little too violently, accidentally dropping her to the floor. The fall seemed to rouse her, albeit only slightly.

"Whah? Whah's goin' on?"

"Just stay here. Please."

Mako trotted over to the door, reaching for the handle.

"Bolin, how many times to I have to remind you to bring your keys with you to—"

Mako swung the door open and quickly shut his mouth. Tenzin stood before him, as well as his three children.

Meelo's eyes lit up when he saw the firebender.

"Mako!" he shouted, jumping up at him with blast of air.

Mako's eyes widened.

"Meelo, oh no not… oof!"

The boy had airbended himself up into Mako's arms, latching himself firmly. Mako shifted the child onto his shoulders and looked at the councilman.

"Tenzin. Morning."

"Good morning, Mako. I presume everything went okay?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Korra's fine. She's still sleeping, actually. Do you want me to go wake her up?"

Tenzin stroked his beard, adopting a pensive look.

"No, I don't think _you _should."

Mako stared at Tenzin quizzically, wondering why a small smile had crept onto the usually stern man's face.

"Mako, I have a council meeting to attend this morning. Would you mind watching the kids for a while? I have no doubt you can handle them. You've already handled yourself well enough with Korra. But, may I ask, why is she on the floor?"

Mako tried to stammer out an answer, but his mind had blanked. He just shook his head up and down, gulping. Luckily, Ikki saved the day.

"Hi Mako it's me Ikki you're cute why is a wet spot on your shirt do you drool why is Korra on the floor?"

Jinora rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ikki by her collar, reining her back in.

Tenzin resumed. "No matter. I suspect this surprise visit will suffice as punishment. Let us hope Korra learns from his irresponsible behavior."

Mako just nodded. The sudden motion caused Meelo to grab the teenager's hair.

"Ha ha! Mako, yip yip!"

Tenzin kneeled down to Ikki, placing his large hand on her small shoulder.

"Ikki, Korra said that she'd teach you some watertribe hairstyles today, if you wanted."

Ikki gasped and jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

"What really that's so cool she's going to make me so pretty I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait."

Tenzin straitened up. "Kids, Dad will be back in a few hours. Go say hi to Korra for me."

"Bye daddy!"

Tenzin turned on his heels, and headed down the stairs.

Mako rubbed his forehead. What had just happened?

"Yip yip!"

* * *

After being callously dumped on the floor, Korra had climbed back onto the couch. Her head was pounding. Everything was too bright. She needed to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Even the slightest movements caused her head to throb even more painfully. However, one positive thought did cross her mind. This was one morning where Mako's silence would be appreciated.

"KORRA!"

Meelo charged into the room, followed by Ikki and Jinora. Korra's ears rang in protest, and she did her best to cover them.

"Oh, what the Spirits—uh, hey guys? What are you… what are you doing here?"

Meelo scrambled up onto Korra's head. She winced in pain when his small feet poked into her stomach and breasts. Ikki sprinted over to her.

"Tenzin said we could stay here for the morning isn't that great YAY!"

Meelo began to gnaw on Korra's head.

"Ow! What is it with you and biting things, kid?"

Ikki didn't let up. "So can you do my hair can you can you pleasepleaseplease?"

Korra's eyes watered at the cacophony of sounds assaulting her very-hung-over brain.

Mako rounded the corner, and Korra's shot him a look of discomfort and helplessness.

"Mako. Save me."

Mako stood there for a moment, thoroughly enjoying Korra's predicament. He couldn't help but admire Tenzin's handiwork. It really was the perfect punishment. Once Mako had his fill, he walked over and quickly diffused the situation.

"Guys, would you like to play hide-and-go-seek?"

All three kids stared at him.

Mako closed his eyes and began counting in an overly loud voice.

"Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight…"

Ikki and Meeko ran off in different directions, giggling. Jinora picked at her nails, acting disinterested. When she thought no one was looking, she tiptoed off to find herself a hiding place.

Mako peeked open one eye to look at Korra, who was mouthing _thank you_ at him.

Finished counting, Mako began to stomp around the attic, looking for the kids. The poorly muffled giggles spilling out of their kitchen cupboard gave them away pretty quickly, but he feigned ignorance.

"You can't hide forever guys!"

Korra leaned back in the couch and moaned.

"I thought Tenzin was going to kill me. But this is worse. So much worse."

Mako chuckled, thoroughly entertained by Korra's regretful attitude.

"Maybe you should be grateful that I got you out of that bar when I did. You didn't look like you were planning on stopping anytime soon."

Korra squinted, trying to clear the fog from her head. She was still for a moment, and then she snapped her fingers.

"Damn Bolin! Why'd he have to go and challenge me to something like that?"

"That's what I thought when I saw you so hammered."

Korra stood slowly, wincing when a beam of sunlight caught her eyes momentarily.

"What else happened last night?"

Mako smiled again. "You don't remember?"

Korra glared at him. "I remember bits a pieces, firebender. Help me fill in the gaps."

Mako began. "Well, I dragged you—literally—from the bar and practically had to carry you here. Then, I called Tenzin to let him know you were all right. And then… you went to sleep."

Korra looked at him dubiously. "I went to sleep? Are you sure that's all?"

Mako glanced down at his hands for a moment. Did she really not remember or was she just playing mind games with him? He sighed. He might as well go with the truth.

"No. You sort of got mad at me, or sad… or both. And then we uh, hugged. And cuddled. And _then_ you went to sleep. I promise."

Korra's mind went off spinning like a top. They _cuddled_? Spirits! She might as hell have proposed to him! Besides, its not like her feelings for him were ever reciprocated. Her thinly veiled attempts at flirtation always backfired. She didn't feel so well. Korra's dubious look was replaced with one of mortification. Mako watched as her cheeks went from normal, to rosy red, to a pale green. She grabbed her stomach, gave Mako one more horrified look, and promptly vomited all over the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Good Intentions**

* * *

Korra looked down at the puddle in front of her, horrified. She looked back at Mako, mouth opening and closing, trying to form words.

Mako didn't really care about the vomit. He just really didn't like seeing her so upset.

"Korra, it's not—"

"Oh Spirits, I'm so sorry."

She turned on her heels and flat out ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Hearing the commotion, the children crept out of their hiding places. Mako jogged over to the bathroom door.

"Korra, I'm not mad. I promise."

Mako could hear the kids shuffling around behind him. He turned just in time to see Ikki back up—right into Korra's vomit.

Mako kept his voice level. "Ikki. Don't. Move."

Ikki looked down, realized what she was standing in, and inhaled sharply.

"What ew ew ew avatar puuuuuke!"

She began to run around the attic, tracking Korra's dinner with her. Meelo and Jinora just started laughing. Mako slapped his forehead in exasperation. He sprinted over and lifted Ikki off of the ground.

"Ikki, stop moving!" he said through gritted teeth. The girl wiggled and twisted, trying to get out of Mako's grip.

"Jinora, go get a pale of water from the sink, please."

The eldest child did as she was told, and soon Ikki's feet were submerged in the cleansing liquid. She looked at the puddle, which was now smeared on the floor everywhere.

"That's nasty!"

Mako gave her a deadpan look. "I know it is. So _why_ did you run around like a maniac?"

Ikki stuck her tongue out at Mako, who returned the gesture.

"Oh, very mature. How does Tenzin do this?"

Ikki shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to me, then you can help me clean up this mess. There's a mop in the closet."

"But it's _throw-up!_"

Mako gave Ikki the largest puppy-eyes he could muster.

Ikki gave him a gap-toothed grin. "Oh, alright. Only 'cause you're so handsome!"

* * *

Korra stared at herself in the mirror. How could she be so foolish? Mako was too reserved to take advantage of her inebriated state. So she must have initiated everything. Feelings of guilt snuck into her head. Spirits, she was going to puke again. She clenched her stomach as hard as you could and spoke to the mirror.

"You are the Avatar. You will not vomit all over the floor of a boy you like!"

Her stomach settled somewhat. She scowled to herself. She always did this to guys. The few she liked back home always ran from her, either afraid of her Avatar title or, well, just her. She had sworn herself to take it easy with Mako and that had obviously failed. Her stomach gurgled again.

After they had scrubbed the hardwood floor clean, Mako decided it was time to talk to Korra, who was still holed up in the bathroom. He walked up the door and knocked softly.

"Korra?"

Silence.

"Korra, I'm not mad. We've already cleaned up the mess."

Mako waited for a response. Still nothing.

"If you're embarrassed about last night, don't be. We've all done things we've regretted. Don't think for a moment that Bolin or I haven't gone through exactly the same thing."

"That's not what's wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"What we did last night… I made you do it, didn't I?"

Mako racked his brain, trying to remember what she was referring to. The two of them together on the couch? Oh, Spirits. This girl didn't make any sense.

"You didn't make me do anything. Besides, the couch thing was no big deal."

"Yeah, but, I might as well have. I'm sorry I made you so… uncomfortable. I really am."

"Korra, don't apologize. Being with you made me…"

He couldn't find the right words. He could never find the right words.

"It made me _more _comfortable than I have been in a very long time."

"You mean that?"

"Every word."

"I threw up."

"I know."

"No, I mean I threw up again. In the sink this time."

"Oh, well, ah, thanks."

"Don't tell Bolin."

"I won't."

Ikki ducked under Mako's legs to get to the door and started to pound on it with her tiny fists.

"Korra get out here right now, Daddy said that you said that you would make my hair pretty!"

Korra opened the door. "When did I say that? Ah!"

Meelo ambushed Korra, latching on to her leg. "I've conquered the dragon!"

Korra rubbed her temples. "This is one hung-over dragon."

Ikki looked up at Korra with an innocent face. "What does 'hung-over' mean?"

"It's when you uh, have a little too much fun." She winked at Mako, who chuckled softly.

Meelo butted in. "I love having fun! I'm gonna be hung-over everyday!"

Mako shook his head. "Nu-uh. That is definitely not a good thing kid. And don't tell Tenzin that."

Meelo sauntered away. "Maybe I will… and maybe I won't."

Korra looked down at Ikki. "I'll be right over to help you with your hair, I just have to talk to Mako for a moment."

Ikki squealed with glee and ran over to play with Meelo.

"Mako, did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Yes, every word."

Korra's eyes softened. "Thank you."

Mako thought for moment. He didn't think this was the best time to ask, but he didn't know if he'd ever have another opportunity.

"Korra. Um…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go have a drink with me some time? Oh no! Ah, lunch. Or a soda. Yeah, no alcohol in that, heh heh."

Mako closed his eyes and prayed for the spirits to kill him, right then and there.

Korra crossed her arms. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Mako winced. She was so blunt sometimes. "If you don't want to just say so."

"I'd love to."

Mako stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really."

Meelo ran in between them. "_Mako and Korra, sitting in a tree…_"

Mako scooped up the little airbender. "Oh no you don't!"

Korra laughed, trying to ignore the fact that she had just agreed to a date with one very complex firebender. She sniffed, her nose wrinkling in protest. She needed a shower.

* * *

_The end._

* * *

**Author's Note: If I can find the motivation and inspiration, I may write another story that details the date. Thanks for reading; you guys are all awesome! :)**


	5. Update

Update: For those of you who have read/followed this story, I'd like to let you know that I've published a new story titled, "The Date," which is a direct continuation of this one. You can find it through my profile page. And, as always, thanks for enjoying my writing. It amazes me that I can bring people joy with mere words.


End file.
